Righting a Wrong
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya gets a second chance to save a life...


Righting a Wrong

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"Okay, what is up with Icchi?" Jinguji Ren asked the assembled members of Starish and Quartet Night. They were all finishing dinner at the Shining mansion after a day's worth of meetings.

"He's been quieter than usual." Ittoki Otoya set his napkin down after watching his former roommate leave the dining room, having barely eaten.

"Haru-chan? Any ideas?" Shinomiya Natsuki turned to their composer.

Orange curls bounced when Nanami Haruka shook her head. "I've tried getting him to talk but he won't tell me anything." Dejection in her soft voice.

"When did this all start?" Kotobuki Reiji sipped at his drink. "Tokki's always been quiet but I could not even get a rise out of him today."

"Something is obviously bothering him." Aijima Cecil stated, setting his chopsticks down.

"What has he been doing the past several days?" Camus queried, leaning back in his chair.

"He's been completing the filming on that motion picture." The only lady in the room replied.

"The one with Kamio Kojiro?" Kurosaki Ranmaru leaned his arms on the dining table.

"Hai; Tokiya was so thrilled to be asked to work with him."

"Anyone would." Kurusu Syo replied. "He's a majorly important actor-award winning, well liked…."

"And been in the entertainment business for decades." Hijrikawa Masato finished.

"When did you notice his behavior change, Nanami-san?" Mikaze Ai asked, his circuits already beginning to analyze the information given.

"A couple days ago, he left for the studio in a terrific mood. I talked to him during his lunch break and he seemed fine. When he came home that night, it was like the life had gone out of him." Haruka answered, wringing the napkin she held.

"So whatever happened probably took place that afternoon." Ren rested his chin on his fist.

"What was he filming during that afternoon?" Masato asked, wiping his fingers with his napkin.

"I know he had several scenes with Kamio-san and I think there were a couple with some of the other cast." Haruka replied, beginning to pile the plates, chopsticks and silverware to be collected for washing.

"We should just go ask him." Ranmaru stated flatly.

"He would not even answer Haru-chan, Maru-chan." The bespectacled Starish member reminded the bassist.

"Which means he won't even talk to us about it." Otoya reasoned.

"This _is_ Tokiya, we are speaking of." The emerald-eyed prince observed.

"He will make himself ill with worry." The blonde duke said.

"We should just confront him and make him talk." Tokiya's former senpai reiterated.

"That would not accomplish your goal," the android admonished.

"So what should we do?" The shortest member queried the groups.

"Let me try getting him to talk to me again." The composer for both successful groups offered. "Maybe he will be ready to tell me."

"If he doesn't, come find us." Ren ordered, standing, moving to Haruka's side and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "Neither you nor he can take much more of this."

"Neither can the rest of us, Kouhai-chan." Reiji finished as he, too, came to her and laid a gentle hand on her other shoulder as the others left the room.

After checking her messages and emails and returning calls, the tiny composer went in search of her wayward lover. It took her almost half an hour before she finally found him sitting in an overstuffed chair in one of the numerous living rooms in the mansion, watching the downpour outside. She quietly closed the door and made her way to him; she stopped behind him and bending down, wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tilted her head and saw his eyes watching the equal storminess outside. "You're brooding." She admonished him softly. When he did not acknowledge her, she gave an inner sigh and moving, knelt before him; she laid a hand on his thigh and though he looked relaxed, she could feel the tenseness in his muscles. "What is worrying you so?"

Tokiya sighed and pushed his long legs against the ottoman he had braced his feet on. "I'm fine."

"Iie, you're not," Haruka countered. "Everyone is concerned about you."

"There is no need." He replied as he slouched against the cushions.

Starish's founder was having none of her vocalist's evasive answers; she slipped into her companion's lap and placed a finger under his strong jaw. "There is every need." She told him firmly, staring in to steely blue eyes. "You're not eating, you have not slept well in days-I am worried about you. Everyone is." She advised him. "Tell me."

The unofficial leader of Starish sighed and closed his eyes. "I can take care of it." He opened his eyes when he felt the slight pressure of his saving grace's fingers on his chin and sapphire met sun, troubled met concerned. "I do not want to involve you or the others." He responded.

"What happened, Tokiya?"

The once and current idol saw the anxiety in his lover's eyes. "I do not…." He began and stopped. He took one slim hand in his, playing with Haruka's fingers. He took a breath, "I saw something I probably should not have and was not meant to." He finally admitted.

The musical prodigy tilted her head down so she could peer into her love's stormy eyes. "What did you see? Where?"

"I was on the set, on a break," Tokiya took another deep breath, trying to settle himself. "I was walking down what I thought was an empty corridor and I came upon Kamio-sama with someone…." At her look, Tokiya gave a small smile, "Not like that. I think he was getting drugs."

"Tokiya!" Haruka's voice was filled with shock.

"Hai," the singer nodded. "I saw them exchange some money and then the man handed over a small packet." He exhaled, closed his eyes, raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure it was drugs?"

"Iie, but I startled them and they looked at me as if….."

"Did you confront him?" Starish's founder interjected.

"He's been avoiding me unless we are filming a scene." He intertwined their fingers, seeking comfort.

Haruka stood and held out a hand to him. "Come." She pulled on his offered hand and led him from the room. "As unorthodox as it sounds, we need to see Saotome-sama. Before you object," she stopped him as she saw him about to protest. "He has been in this business a long time and has undoubtedly seen things; he may have an answer for you."

The two passed by a music room where the rest of Starish and Quartet Night were going over some material, "Icchi, Kohistuji-chan?" Ren called out as he noticed them walking by. He sauntered into the hallway followed by Reiji, Otoya, Masato and Natsuki. "Well?"

"We are going to see Shacho." The one female announced.

"Is everything alright, Tokki?" The boyish, maracas player asked.

"I need some advice." Was the answer.

"Can we help?" Otoya inquired.

Tokiya shook his head, raven locks moving about his head. He looked at his friends, "Until I know for certain, I do not want to get any of you involved."

"Are you in trouble?" The orange-haired, earring-clad Ren asked, laying a hand on his groupmate's forearm in concern.

"Not the way you mean." Tokiya assured them all. "As soon as I can, I will tell you." He turned to Reiji, "Will you come with us?"

"Me? Why?" Reiji pushed a hand through his brown hair, perplexed by the request. "Certainly Ren-san and Otoyan….."

"You have been in this business a long time, you may know something anyone else might not." Tokiya replied. He looked to his musical partners, "Gomen nasai….."

"Iie, you do what you feel is best." The red head answered.

"We'll be here when you need us." The taller saxophonist added.

"Arigato." He turned away with Haruka's hand still in his and with Reiji at his side.

A few minutes later the trio entered the head of Shining Entertainment's office. "How may I help the three of you?" He boomed in his usual manner.

"Ano, Tokiya…." Haruka began.

"I am in need to some advice." The singer stated.

"Oh?" Saotome peered at them over the rims of his glasses. He could see more than the normal seriousness in the couple's eyes and the worry in their former senpai. "Sit." He gestured to the sitting area and joined them. "I take it this is important."

Tokiya nodded, "I may have witnessed something illegal."

"Tokki," Reiji began. "With one of the cast on the film you're working on?"

"Hai."

"Kamio?" The eldest queried.

"How did you…?" The raven haired idol started.

"There have been rumors for years about his…habits." The Quartet Night member replied. "Just rumors."

"More than rumors, Kotobuki-san," Shining countered. He sat back in his chair and linked his fingers. "There are several in the entertainment community who know about his…habit." He peered at his musicians over his fingers. "But no one has been able to come up with proof or wants to come forward." He finished.

"You mean get involved." Haruka supplemented.

"Hai, sorry to say, that is the case."

"There is a lot at stake, Kouhai-chan." Reiji attempted an explanation. "For someone just starting out, to accuse someone of Kamio's stature would be career suicide. Not to mention, most do not want to meddle in someone else's business especially if they are not being affected." Tokiya's former senpai laid a gentle hand on the composer's knee.

"But everyone is being affected!" Anger flared in her yellow eyes. "Kamio-sama may be the only one addicted, but whoever is providing his drugs cannot being only selling to him!"

"Koi….." Tokiya attempted to calm his love. "Kotobuki-san is correct. I have seen it before." He sighed.

"When you were Hayato?" Sun kissed eyes turned to her singer in concern.

"Hai," Uneasy slate eyes closed in admittance.

"Mr Ichinose. You could not have done anything when you were just starting out. You did not have the position." The head of Starish's management tried to assuage the young man he had given a second chance to. "It was not your fault."

"Tokiya?" Haruka laid a slim hand on her lover's thigh in concern.

"Was this about six years or so ago?" The Quartet Night member queried. At his former kouhai's nod, he exhaled. "Nakajima came into this life addicted and as one knows it is so easy to obtain whatever one wants in this business."

"This is too true, unfortunately." Saotome agreed.

"What happened?" The founder of Starish asked the trio.

"Nakajima Soji was an up and comer with abundant talent in acting, singing, you name it when he had a major hit film at the time." The eldest began. "The role which brought him all the acclaim also exacerbated what was then unknown to most everyone-he portrayed a recovering addict."

"It seems he did an inordinate amount of…. research… for the part…." Reiji continued.

"Drugs?" Haruka inquired.

"Hai, no one at the time knew he was a recovering addict himself. His 'research' consumed him and ultimately destroyed him." Reiji shook his head in sadness.

Haruka looked to her love, "How did you get involved?"

Tokiya took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "I was enjoying my first national success as Hayato and was asked to film a part with him. The last day of filming, I accidentally interrupted him…."

"Shooting up, I believe the term is." Shining finished for him.

"Hai. I left as quickly as I could and I did not have any other contact with him after that day. He was found a couple days later." The raven-haired singer shook his head. "If I had just said something. Done something…."

"He had to want to stop, to be ready to accept help, Tokki." Reiji comforted.

Saotome sat forward. "And now a similar situation has presented itself. You are in a more secure position." He took his glasses off, showing his seriousness. "I will support you, whatever you decide."

"I as well." Reiji added.

"You know I stand by you." Haruka told Tokiya firmly.

"Who would believe me? Kamio has an honorable reputation, is well liked and respected."

"As are you." The head of Shining Entertainment stated flatly. "You have the same and my backing. I am sure there are others, beyond Starish and Quartet Night, who will stand with you." He assured his performer.

Haruka slid to her knees before her love and laid loving hands on his cheeks, "You have the chance to save a life, anata." She told him.

Tokiya stared into sun kissed eyes, sighed and nodded. He looked to Saotome, "Can you make the call?"

As Saotome stood with his cellphone, contacting the authorities, Reiji stood as well. "Tokki, we all, and I do mean _all_ , support you. You are doing the right thing."

"I hope so," the tall singer stood as well and bowed his head to his former senpai. "Arigato, Kotobuki-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks later, Starish and Quartet Night were backstage at a television station after an interview and performance for their joint single. As Kotobuki had promised, every member of Starish and Quartet Night had stood by Tokiya. Though his bandmates had taken him to task for keeping what had been troubling him to himself. "Next time something is bothering you, Icchi, we expect you to come talk to us." Ren had ordered their unofficial leader.

The two groups were readying to leave when Kamio came through the area. The actor approached Tokiya. "May I have a word?"

"Would you like us to stay, Tokiya?" Cecil asked, feeling the uncertainty in the former and current idol.

The tall singer never took his eyes away from the actor, "I will be fine, arigato Cecil-san."

"We will not be far." Masato assured his groupmate.

"Call out if you need us, Tokiya." Syo added.

"We'll be just over there." Otoya nodded to a door several feet away.

The rest of the group stepped away as did Quartet Night. Reiji, Ranmaru and Natsuki laying their hands on his shoulder in passing in support. Tokiya stood quietly before his former cast mate. "I….." To the singer's immense shock, Kamio bowed to him. "What…?"

"Honto ni domo arigato gozimasu, Ichinose-san." The esteemed actor said.

"Demo," The blue-eyed singer stuttered.

Kamio righted himself and smiled at the confusion crossing the handsome face before him. "You are the first to be brave enough to come forward, to make me face my problems. You have much courage, young man."

"I only wanted to help you." Tokiya raised a hand in supplication. "I did not mean for…."

"It is for the best," the older actor interrupted. "I am looking forward to retirement. I have had a long run and am grateful. As I am grateful to you."

"Are you…?"

"Iie, I have made an agreement and am entering a facility to help me overcome my addiction. I hope to return to health soon." The actor rested a hand on the singer's broad shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you have saved me, Ichinose-san."

"Arigato, Kamio-san." Tokiya finally replied. He watched as the former actor strode away and then turned to his waiting companions.

"Everything alright, Icchi?" The saxophonist inquired.

"Hai."

"How is he doing?" The chapeau clad Quartet Night member asked.

"He is retiring."

"He had a long, distinguished career." Camus commented.

"Is he going to jail?" Ai asked.

"Iie, he accepted a deal and will be entering a rehab program." Tokiya replied, donning sunglasses as Otoya opened the outer stage door, letting in the bright sunshine.

"Lucky for him," the bi-colored eyed bassist stated.

"You saved him, Tokiya-kun." Natsuki declared.

"How are _you_ doing, Ichinose?" Masato slipped on his own pair of darkened glasses.

"Better." The actor and singer replied. Everyone knew how conflicted he had been about going to the authorities and reporting what he knew, that he could end Kamio's career and it would be in ruins. He had been relieved when the actor had admitted to his problem and then revealed his source. In a deal of his own, the drug peddler had pleaded guilty to gain a shorter sentence and Tokiya had not had to provide testimony in court. "I am just glad Kamio will get the help he needs."

"You saved a life this time, Tokki." Reiji told him with a smile. When Tokiya had revealed what occurred those years ago to the rest of Starish and Quartet Night, the whole story of Nakajima's death had been told. Everyone assured the unofficial leader of Starish he was not at fault; that Reiji was correct: Nakajima had wanted to accept help and had not at the time.

Haruka opened the door of the car she had arrived in to pick up the two groups. She had taken a phone call from Kamio earlier in the day and had provided him with where Tokiya would be and when. She had accepted the actor's thanks as well for supporting her love during the difficult time. "You righted a wrong." She told him.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: This all started with the scene in episode 12 of Revolutions where Starish are starting the day of the SSS entry competition. The image of Tokiya brooding in the chair made me think about what else could cause him to brood….I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.


End file.
